Switched
by BookStudies
Summary: What if it was America who blocked a bullet for Maxon, will she make it? Has both POVs.


**America's POV**

"I'll be glad when you're gone." He spat those words out. I could feel the tears leaking, so I looked down into my lap. _Pull yourself together America, just be happy for Kriss._ That's all I could keep on telling myself. After I pulled myself together, I looked up, I didn't dare look at anyone, so I stared at the wall.

That was when I noticed that some of the guards stepped forward, they took a red piece of cloth from their pockets, and tied them around their heads. One of them went behind Celeste and shot her right in the middle of her head.

That was when chaos erupted, everyone started to run, screaming.

I was shocked, so I stood there, frozen. The only thing I could hear is Maxon trying to calm down Kriss, she was crying and shrieking. When one of the fake guards came up to the three of us, I came out of my shock, I looked over at Maxon, but he was still focusing on Kriss. I turned back to the fake guard, he snickered at me then turned his gun to Maxon. He pulled the trigger.

I lunged in front of the bullet, without even thinking. I felt a lot pain under my left shoulder, probably where the bullet hit me. By the time I fell to the floor, I didn't even feel the huge impact.

 **Maxon's POV**

"I'll be glad when you're gone." I spat the words at her, but inside I was dying to go to her and wrap her in my arms. It was so hard to hurt her, but she doesn't care, because she loves the guard, not me. I keep on telling myself that she likes the guard and not me, but a part of me keeps on saying that I love her. I love Kriss too, I tell myself, but it doesn't do much good, my heart was only given to America.

I was listening to Kriss ramble on and on about something, when I heard a gunshot and people started to scream. Kriss shrieked and started to cry, I told her to get down, and I started to comfort her. She will be my future wife, I might as well. But, the only thing I could think of is if America was ok, behind me. I had to fight to not turn around, _she doesn't love me I keep on telling myself._ I hear a snicker, so I turn around and that's when I heard the gunshot. I braced my self for the pain, but I didn't feel anything. I only saw a blur of America, who jumped towards the bullet. No, she didn't just jump in front of a bullet for me. No, no, no, no, no! I didn't care for Kriss at the moment, I quickly rushed to America on the floor, turning pale.

"You're going to be fine, America." I whispered to her.

She croaked out, "Ma-axon, I l-love you."

"No! Don't leave me, I love you too."

She smiled, then whispered, "I fulfilled your last wis-h." Then she closed her eyes.

I was really confused, but then I remembered, _You put on a smile, and you wear it to the last second._

I started to scream, "NO America, you have to stay with me, I need you."

That's when Officer Leger, the guard she was with earlier came and told me I had to go to the safe room.

I took him by the collar, "Whatever happens America lives understand?!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." He replied, then took Kriss and I to the nearest safe room and closed the door.

When Kriss calmed down the only thing she said was, "Those rebels! They ruined our engagement!" _Wait, did she just say ours?!_ I angrily retorted, "It wasn't _ours,_ it was America's and mine."

That's when Kriss started to get angry, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? SHE CHEATED ON YOU!" "I don't care, all I know is that she loves me and I love her." "SO WHAT!? I LOVE YOU." "I can't deny that, because it is your feelings, but in order for it to be true love it has to also be the other way around." I simply stated.

Then Kriss started to scream insults at America. _How dare she? She's insulting the love of my life!_

"STOP INSULTING HER THIS INSTANT!" I screamed at her.

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Go on the other side of the room, and don't even talk or look at me, after this is over, I will be with America, and you will be on your way home." I spat at her.

When she went on the other side, I fell to the floor and I decided to take a nap.

I had a dream of America's and my future, with heirs, us ruling the country one day.

 _America, you're going to live, you have to..._ That's all I kept thinking about.


End file.
